Bullying Must Die
by BobbyBlabby
Summary: This story is the adventures of a detective raccoon private eye named Agent Rigurson who helps teenage students out from high school problems of bullying.


**Bullying Must Die**

**Chapter 1: See Me After School**

**They say this city's pretty tough, but I'm tougher. You may know me as an anonymous narrator. Well, your wrong. My name is Fists. But my real name is Agent Rigurson. I work for the Central Aluminum Park Warriors Undercover Turbo Team or CAPWUTT for short. My work for Captain Mordecai who works for Lieutenant Skips, Major Benson, General Pops and Emperor Mallerd. His crew-mates are Soldier Muscle-Man and Doctor High-Five Ghost along with Supergenius Scientist Professor Accountant Don. My mission is to end bullying in HJ Whitney Hollywood High School.**

**The school is a big building full of many students and many people. These are a couple of students that attend the school. One of them is Yuuta Akiyama, a child who has a broken leg and goes around in a wheelchair. Another one is Nerdacus, a weenie-shaped nerd who's self-esteem is not helping himself much. There's also Sparky, a buck-toothed mechanic known for making the special features for Speed Racer's car, The Mach 5. One of them is Miko, a Japanese teenage girl who transferred from a high school in Tokyo and is very smart but only speaks Japanese. There's also Hairy Potter, a former wizard who transformed himself into a burned out teenager and the last one I'm going to explain is Shari, a girl who always sleeps in class. The rest are possibly newbies of this school.**

**In one of the classes, there was a teacher coming into the classroom. He was bald headed and sported glasses. He had a sweaty tee shirt and strapping overalls in his pants and wears green sneakers. He comes to the front of the classroom, grabbing a piece of chalk and writing in the blackboard his name. After that, he said "For your information, they call me Mr. Swack. I am a performing arts teacher and as long as I am here, I will not tolerate any flim-flamary, shenanigans nor tomfoolery in this classroom". The classmates start to moan. Then Lucky, an Irish student who is Leprechaun themed commented "Ay, no shenanigans, no tomfoolery? What a load of malarkey!".**

**Then, the teacher went into the closet and grabbed a backpack. It was a golden velvet backpack that seems to be heavy since he cannot carry it lightly. Right then, he opens the backpack and reaches out a bottle of mountain spring water. He unscrew the cap of the bottle and placed it in his desk. He then grabbed the bottle and chugged all of the water into his throat. He gulped the water into his pipes and the fluids flew down into his stomache causing his arm-pit sweat to grow larger. He then stated "Today, you will have a huge homework about the textbook history of textbooks. I suggest you get every single question correct or you'll get a failing grade". Then suddenly, the bell rang and it was time for us to leave.**

**Then, Yuuta was rolling himself on the wheelchair down to collect his books to get ready to go home when suddenly, a fat kid bumped into him. Yuuta fell down on his back and Buford ripped his pants. Buford then grabbed Yuuta's shirt and scolded. "Hey buddy, you just bumped me". Yuuta responded "Sorry, man. But you were in the way." "Tough guy huh? Well, see me after school tomorrow at the flag pole. We'll see who's the tough guy!" said Buford. Then, suddenly, Shari appears saying "You're facing Buford Von Stomm? Boy, do I feel sorry for you!". "Make one wrong move and he kills you." said Sparky. "He's really a vampire with magical powers" said Hairy Potter.**

**Then, suddenly, a beeping car was heard. A flashing light was shining outside the door. Then, a slam on the main entrance in the school happens. I was there, Agent Rigurson. I came walking as I usually do. Yuuta rolled over to me. He started to say sadly "There's this bully named Buford. I accidentally bumped into him. And now he wants to meet me after school tomorrow. If only there was someone who can help". "I can help your bullying problems" I said. "Here's the plan" I stated and we started to whisper. I will not tell you what we were whispering until it was time for the battle.**

**The next day, after school, Buford was next to the flagpole where it was raining. Buford appears with two friends: Wendell, a fat chubby kid who wears a purple hat and does not talk much and Metal Barry, a skinny purple-haired kid who wears black sunglasses and a white tee shirt. "Where is that whimp?" said Buford. "I don't think he's going to show dude. Besides, there other fishes in the sea!" informed Metal Barry. Suddenly, Yuuta appears rolling his wheelchair to the bullies. "It's wedgie time" said Buford. Yuuta started to yell "You think your so smart? You want to beat me up? Do IT! IT'S NOT GONNA CHANGE ANYTHING!". "It'll change your face." Informed Wendell. After that, the bullies started to charge to Yuuta and suddenly, Shari and Hairy Potter appear alongside him. "Come on, Yuuta, let's go out and play." Said Shari. And they both headed off to the sunset and the bullies run off forgetting about the fight. That was what we were whispering. We were talking about how instead of taking on the bully, they take off with their friends.**


End file.
